Skipping Stones
by the pick-it fence
Summary: It's hard to live life with your alter-ego as your subconscious.
1. Chapter 1

**Skipping Stones**

***Luigi's POV***

I'm nice. I'm too nice.

I had infinity chances to destroy Mr. L's existence, but what did I say?

"Nah, he won't do anything."

So, I decided to let him be my subconscious.

I don't know what happened to me to make me agree to that.

And I know what most people say: "But, Luigi, Mr. L has always been there. He's you, but just better."

I've heard it all before. Bad thing is, I actually agreed to it. I thought, 'Mr. L is me, so he won't be able to do anything without having me agree to it.' So if he wanted to take over the world, as most villains do, I would be able to say, "NO."

But Mr. L has been acting up lately. I'm sure it'll pass, but until then, I have to keep an extra close eye on my actions.

***Mr. L's POV***

There's nothing to do here. It's dark. It's cold. It's damp. And it stinks!

*In a mocking voice* "OH, LET ME KEEP MR. L IN MY MIND SO HE CAN BE MY SUBCONSIOUS! HE WON'T DO ANYTHING! HE'LL BE A GOOD LITTLE INVISIBLE BEING!"

Yeah, nice move, twinkle-toes.

I've tried getting out before. Every plan of mine doesn't seem to work. It's as if someone is constantly planning what I'm going to do next and expects me to fail. It's weird.

But, I'm back with a new plan, suckers!

…Because my last plan didn't end well.

See, my last plan went a little like this:

I think Luigi was planning some kind of dinner date with Daisy and everything went downhill fast. She said she would show up around six, but as time ticked on, no one arrived. Then I got the brilliant idea to just stuff food in Luigi's mouth and make him fat. It was going to be hilarious.

"She's not going to show up. It's eight, she's not coming."

_You bettcha. Who would want to date you – HEY! IS THAT SOUP?!_

"What was I thinking?"

_I don't know, man, but I know what I'm thinking! Get up, get the soup, sit back down, and stuff your face._

"She's got better things to do, anyway."

_Yeah, yeah. Now stop complaining and get the soup. _

"…Better people to see."

_WHO CARES, TWINKLE-TOES?! I WANT THE SOUP! …It smells awesome._

After a good, few, long minutes, he gets the soup, because "she's not coming anyway," and I force him to eat it.

"Why do I even bother?"

_Why do _I _even bother?_

"She's probably out dancing."

_You should probably stop talking with your mouth full._

"And after a few drinks, everybody's kissing anybody, anyway."

_Listen man, I'm enjoying myself here. I was starving before and now I'm eating soup while you go on and on about some girl you're never going to get. _

"I'm not too bad looking. I could go out, find a girl. Pick up a _chick_. Ha, pick up a chick."

_Chick…? Chick-Chickens? Are you dating chickens?_

And so the night continued on.

But this time,

Oh, this time,

I have a better plan.

PREPARE YOURSELVES, INFIDELS, FOR THE GREEN THUNDER'S RETURN!

* * *

**AND PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR ANOTHER HUMOR STORY BY PICK-IT HERSELF!**

**Yeah, so, if anyone bothered to check my profile over the last few months, I've been updating and kept a little note that said my return was due today. Well, I'm back!**

**I WAS EXPECTING MORE FROM YOU PICK-IT!**

**Wasn't everybody?**

**UPDATE UR OTHER STORYIES!**

**I will, doughnut worry. (yay for horrible puns!)**

**Happy first day of summer! I hope you have/had/are going to have a wonderful day! It's beautiful where I am. **

**So, Skipping Stones, uh, it'll be written in short chapters so they are easier to manage, written in POVs like Broken Hearts, and written as if the character is speaking to a confessional. It'll be loads of fun. **

**Expect:**

**HUMOR**

**EVILNESS**

**K.O.s**

**HORRIBLE PUNS**

**AUTHOR NOTES**

**ROMANCE**

**and cupcakes. Because nothing is complete without a cake in a cup. **

**Leave a favorite, comment, review, LOL, PM me for any info, favorite me, follow if you wish, and I will see YOU...in the next update! BYE-BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

***Luigi's POV***

And so, today marks the 3 year anniversary to Bowser's kidnappings. I wonder if he's going to do something special today…or, you know, something new.

It's the same old tricks and traps from him. I haven't seen anything really creative from him in a while. But, uh, who knows? Maybe he might do something today.

***Mr. L's POV***

Bowser is a me-wannabe.

***Luigi's POV***

But really, Bowser needs to get some new tactics. It's always a castle, an airship, a valley filled with Goomba and Koopa Troopers, and then some. It's getting to the point where even I can predict what's going on. And I'm usually at home!

***Mr. L's POV***

You got this Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle rip-off walking around thinking he's all that. Climbing in your windows, snatching your princess up, when really, he's just asking for a smack-down. He has some failed attempts at a working robot, like that Diggatron thingy, which could be easily defeated. I bet if it were one of his scraps against my Brobot, he would know the TRUE meaning of…building…things.

What a l-oser.

***Luigi's POV***

Like I said, I can predict exactly what's going on whenever the princess is kidnapped because Bowser's plans are so predictable.

And since they are, I might as well keep my brother company on an adventure.

Yeah! I'll know exactly where I'm going, and I get passed all the traps faster than Mario will and then I'll be the hero this time!

***Mr. L's POV* **

Luigi? The hero this time? No. You cannot do anything. I need to work on my plan and keep you indoors. Uh, think of a downside to going outside.

***Luigi's POV***

…But, it's hot outside. Eh, I'll defeat Bowser tomorrow…Or the day after that.

***Mr. L's POV***

Heheheheheh, yes, stay inside.

I love being able to control his thoughts and actions.

There are some perks to this, y'know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Mr. L's POV***

So, with Luigi indoors almost all of the time, I've had the time to think of a master plan to get out of his mind and into the world.

It'll work a little bit like this:

I'll get Luigi knocked out. I'll leave and head to Castle Bleck and kick Dimetio's butt for leaving me to DIE AND GET FOUND BY THIS IDIOT!

"OH, I'LL KEEP HIM AS MY SUBCONSIOUS! HE WON'T DO ANYTHING!"

I'm sorry; I'm still not over that.

Anyway, THIS PLAN IS FLAWLESS!

You wanna know why?

'CAUSE IT'S _MY_ PLAN!

***Luigi's POV***

Today was a wonderful day to take a stroll with your best girl-who-is-a-friend.

SHUT UP. I'M TAKING IT SLOW.

I was just walking with Daisy. We were just talking, having one of our deep conversations.

"Like, what if we aren't really here? What if this all just a story that an author is writing and every time we forget what we're about to say, it's actually the author erasing?"

"Well, that would be pretty weird." I shrugged, "But it's not like he or she can control what we're thinking."

"Yeah they could!" Daisy stopped me. "Like, right now I'm thinking about chicken, but they could make me think about…juice!"

"Juice?"

"We need to tell somebody about this!"

***Mr.L's POV* **

OH MY GOD.

***Luigi's POV***

I grabbed Daisy's arm before she could run.

"MEN IN SCOTTLAND WEAR SKIRTS."

"YEAH…Wait, what?"

_Nice going…_

"T-They wear skirts."

Daisy nodded, "Uh, yeah. It's called a kilt. You've had to have seen one before."

"No, but, how would the boyfriend-girlfriend calls work? 'Hey babe, what are you wearing?' "A skirt. You?' 'You're wearing a skirt? Uh, me too.'"

Daisy looked away for a second. "Oh-kay. I get it. I'm gonna go tell someone about the author thing. You just stay there…"

And she left.

Where the heck did I get that man-skirt idea?

***Mr. L's POV* **

Men wear skirts, women wear skirts, it's like a free-for-all skirt place.

Oh, would you look at that. I ruined Luigi's date.

VICTORY!

* * *

**I got the Scottish skirt joke from Filthy Frank on YouTube. Please be careful watching him. He has lots of racially insensitive comments, but he is funny. Watch him if you don't care much about racist jokes and some profanity. **

**I'll take this chapter down if it does happen to offend anyone, but I sort of doubt it...**

**More chapters will be up soon. **

**Leave a favorite, comment, review, favorite me, follow me, PM for any info, and I will see YOU...in the next update! BYE-BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Mr. L's POV***

I don't think you can fathom how much I'm going to kick Dimentio's butt for leaving me in here. You know, he actually said he could get me out of here. He said he could get my own body so I could live the good life. But, what does he do?

*in mocking voice* "UH, YOU HAVE BEEN A DISGRACE TO COUNT BLECK AND EVERYONE ELSE, SO I'M JUST GOING TO SEND YOU TO THE UNDERWHERE. HAH, DERP."

Me? A disgrace? What a load. I was the best out of all of those minions. They were all amateurs. You hear me? AMATEURS!

I'm the one who kicked butt and did so with style. Well, I kicked some butt. I got some hits on that red guy.

But, I was the best! I was the one who made the heroes cower with fear. Well, I think they cowered with fear. It was that or they were rolling their eyes in annoyance.

Huh. I should really re-think my battle plans.

***Luigi's POV***

I wonder what I was like as a fighter.

I probably sucked.

I mean, c'mon. I can't even pick up a plastic chair. A PLASTIC CHAIR.

And my arms jiggle.

I'm a loser.

I need to find something to do with my life.

Where's the ice cream?

***Mr. L's POV***

Maybe I was an annoyance. Maybe Dimentio was right. I guess I wasn't as great as I thought.

Why else would the heroes be able to beat me? Twice?

The answer is simple: I suck.

Is Luigi eating rocky road again?

…I hope he saves some for me…

Y'know, it's times like these that twinkle-toes is pretty useful. I feel like we connect sometimes. I guess in a different life, we could've actually been friends.

No. I'm not going to cry. I'm the best. I'm the best. I'm the…

I'M A HOT MESS!

I LOVE YOU, TWINKLE-TOES!

I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YYYYYOOOOOUUU…

* * *

_***Several Song-Filled Hours Later***_

* * *

***Luigi's POV***

I don't think I've ever heard Mr. L sing before, and I don't want to ever hear it again. He was loud these past few hours.

Sometimes he's pretty emotional. I wonder where he gets that from.

We're out of rocky road.

I need to do something productive. Now.

***Daisy's POV***

So, I was just lazing around the house, and my phone rings.

"Y'ellow?"

"Daisy, hi, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Oh."

It was so silent; you could actually feel the awkward.

Since I knew that Luigi wouldn't say anything else, I spoke, "Anything else?"

"Oh! Yeah. I was wondering if…if…"

"If?"

"Youwannagooutfordinnertonight?"

I thought about it for a second, "Uh…Okay. Yeah! See you at 6."

End call.

…What just happened?

***Luigi's POV***

…Did I just ask Daisy out on a date?

***Mr. L's POV***

THAT'S MAH BOI!

They grow up so fast.

…Wait. What am I doing?

Forget about twinkle-toes, L.

Well, my plan is almost done. I just need to figure out when to put it into action.

Maybe tonight…

* * *

**This chapter is one of the more humor-driven chapters. Important stuff happens here, but it's covered up by humor. **

**No reviews? No problem. I'm still following through with this story since it's like my first story and I'm paying homage to it. **

**Leave a comment, review, follow, favorite, PM me for any info, go ahead and follow or favorite me if ya'll want, and I will see YOU...in the next update! BYE-BYE!**


End file.
